The Orlando Timeline
A timeline of events that took place in the Orlando TCB universe. 2012 August *Molly and Randi become friends, only for it to end over Frankie *Ramona develops feelings for Trevor, only to find out he is gay *Damon auditions for a movie, but doesn't make it for being fat *Frankie throws his Junior Year Kick Off Party *The juniors vandalize the school, and leave Donovan for the blame *Trevor loses his virginity to Frankie at his party, and later develops feelings for him *Rebecca and Chloe try out for the cheer team, and are the first and only freshmen to be on the team *Rebecca gets kicked off the team for being late to practice, and becomes the school mascot *May and Molly get suspended for 2 weeks due to the involvement of the vandalism *Frankie gets suspended for 2 weeks due to the fight with Donovan *Donovan gets suspended for a month for fighting with Frankie and the vandalism *Trevor tells Frankie he likes him, only to find out he doesn't like Trevor like that *Rebecca gets back on the cheer team, since Daniel becomes the new school mascot *Delilah gets kicked out of the Jesus Club for being a lesbian, and loses all of her religious friends *Kayla is a new student at Orlando *Kayla and Jamie break up *Liam finds out that Daniel lives with his aunt and uncle since his parents were framed for murder September *Delilah gets new friends, thanks to Nathaniel *Kayla gets over Jamie and develops feelings for Seth *Jamie tries to get back with Kayla, only to get rejected by her *Liam tells Rebecca about Daniel's situation *May, Molly, and Frankie are out of suspension *May gets into a car accident, she is the only one that survives from it *Seth develops feelings for Kayla *Cassie stands up to Samantha, which makes her popular now *May moves in to Randi's house with her little sister as a result of her parents death *Seth and Kayla start dating *Cassie lets Samantha make fun of her, getting Samantha's status back *Ramona gets abused by her older sister for the first time *Nathaniel and Quinn start dating *Nathaniel also develops feelings for Trevor *Liam tells Daniel and Damon that he is nervous around girls October *Ramona tries to tell her parents about Maive abusing her, but they don't believe her *Maive abuses Ramona again since she almost got caught *Nathaniel realizes he is a bisexual, and lies to Trevor about breaking up with Quinn *With help from Daniel and Damon, Liam gets over his fear *Seth and Kayla make plans for sex at Frankie's Halloween Party *Rebecca wants to lose her virginity in order to impress the older cheerleaders *Rebecca buys a lingerie for Frankie's Halloween Party *Donovan is out of suspension, and finds a way to get revenge on Frankie *Seth and Kayla celebrate their one month annivarsary with sex *Rebecca decides not to have sex, and sells her lingerie to Kayla *Donovan calls the cops about Frankie's party. Everyone attending got a warning from the police *Molly gets to write the school play *Molly starts cutting herself, since she can't deal with the bullying anymore *Molly and Jacob start dating *Daniel parents are released from prison, only to find out his parents actually murdered someone, and lied to him about being framed *Frankie and Randi both admit that they still have feelings for eachother November *Molly and Jacob break up because Jacob laughed along when his friends made fun of her instead of defending her. She continues cutting herself *Daniel cuts his parents out of his life, and continues living with his Aunt and Uncle *Frankie and Randi start off their second relationship *Damon develops feelings for Trevor, and fights with Nathaniel over him *Rebecca finds out from Cassie's parents that Cassie is dyslexic *May and Randi's friendship ended because Randi missed the old May *Nathaniel and Trevor start off their first relationship *Damon develops an eating disorder *Cassie and Rebecca get along after arguing about Cassie's secret *May moves out of Randi's house and moves in with Molly *May and Randi get into a fight, getting May suspended again *Savannah back-stabs Randi at the cheer party, getting her kicked off the cheer team *Randi and Savannah's friendship ends since Savannah back stabbed her *Damon develops bulimia *Trevor finds out about Damon's bulimia *Ramona is still getting abused at home *Kayla finds out about Ramona's abuse December *Savannah, Skyler, Jacob, and Jo pop the tires on Randi's car. *Randi gets back at Savannah by letting Frankie drop a pile of garbage on her *Savannah tries to make up with Randi, and gives her $1000 to repair her car *Trevor tells Rebecca and Chloe about Damon's bulimia *Damon's friends and parents sign him up for group therapy *Kayla tells Maive not to abuse Ramona and that she knows about it *Maive abuses Ramona, and to avoid her family, she moves in with Kayla *Liam develops feelings for Rebecca *Liam kisses Rebecca, and she kisses him back *Molly and Frankie are assigned to work together on the Wizard of Oz *Molly gets made fun of for her play, and gets caught cutting by May, who tells Donovan *Delilah and Jo become rivals after Jo found out Delilah is a lesbain 2013 January *Travis enrolls to Orlando High. *Damon skips group therapy to audition for the play. *Kayla tells Seth that she is pregnant for three months. *Kayla and Seth kick Ramona out due to making her room the baby's room. *May spends a night in jail for under-aged drinking *Daniel robs an iPhone 5 in an apple store so he can impress his friends that he is rich *Ramona moves in with Nathaniel, but decided to leave when she finds out his father is perverted. *Ramona moves in with Travis at the Crown Plaza. February *Donovan and Molly begin a relationship. *Jo comes back from suspension *Trevor finds out that Nathaniel is cheating on him and Quinn. *Trevor and Nathaniel break up. *Jacob tries to win back Molly but fails. *Alberta stand up to Jo and earns Delilah's trust back. *Randi learns the truth behind Molly and Frankie real conversation. *Liam and Rebecca get caught making out by Blake. *Liam and Rebecca fake a break up. *Jamie returns to win back Kayla. March *Cassie's grades begin to drop. *Cassie goes to Samantha for help. *Ramona and Miave get into a fight. *Trevor wins Damon's heart. *Daniel gambles with Italian gangsters. *Daniel shoots one of the thugs. *Savannah expresses her feelings for Blake. *May attemps suicide over the death of her parents. April May